What About Your Past?
by Sakura Chou Reyuuen
Summary: HIATUS:Kagome and Inuyasha spend a night of passion...But whats this Kagome dosen't choose Inuyasha!...Better Summary Inside. Please R


Ahem....Konichiwa, Konbanwa, and Ohayo! This is my other fic that i am posting. This is very interesting. I got the idea when i was at the park. (NOT REALLY! XP) Actually I got this idea when i was watching the episode of Inuyasha the one with Jinenge ( I DON' THINK I SPELLED THAT RIGHT XD) It's rated R of course. Just like most of my fics. Though I hopw it does get some good reviews. Please Review!  
  
Note: I'm writeing all of this in my head. So it may get a little confusing. Cuz it's not in my nnotebook for once! (XD) Also when school starts back i might not be able to review any story until a whole 9 weeks are over. I'M SERIOUSLY CRAMING! I think i'm a ronin (BUT I'M STILL IN MIDDLE SCHOOL) *Breaks down and cries* WHY AM I SO STUPID???!?!?!?? WAHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Also this fic will probally be very sad. Right now i'm in a state of depression. EVERYONE HATES ME!!!!!!!!!!!!! EVERYONE HATES THIS AUTHOR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
*Breaks down and starts to cry again* Also i'm a very sad girl. And if there's anyone out there like me please IM me on AIM my screen name is lilwashu102002. I know ya'll think ' When the hell is she gonna stop talking and get on with the damn story. Are we out of chips?' Well fine i'll get on with the story i'm just gonna put in the summary then get on with the story. Also i'm going to be poping up here and there.I DON'T NOT OWN INUYASHA!!! RUMIKO TAKAHASHI DOES SO PLEASE DON'T SUE ME!!  
  
Summary: Kagome and Inuyasha are walking back from the Village where they got the medicine for Kirara and her getting poisoned. Then it starts to rain and Inuyasha and Kagome find a cave. And Inuyasha and Kagome start to talk about thier pasts. (KIKYO IS NOT GOING TO BE IN INUYASHA'S PAST I WILL NOT ADD HER IN HIS PAST) Then Kagome and Inuyasha accidentaly blurt something out. Then they spend a night of passion. Then something happens when they get back to the village. (Do you think this tells way to much bout the fic? Well if you've already guess hows this storys going to be like guess again. It's going to be way different)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"So Inuyasha. What was it like when you lost your mother?" Kagome asked as they walked back to the group.   
  
"Why are you askin all these questions all of a sudden Kagome?" Inuyasha asked looking puzzeled.  
  
"Well I want to know more about your past. And I hope to find out stuff about you. I just want to be your friend Inuyasha". Kagome said as she felt like she was about to cry.  
  
"Feh...Fine i'll tell you. When I lost my mother it was very hard for me to live. I styaed in the village I grew up in for a while with a person my mother knew. For some reaason she wasn't afraid of me." Inuyasha explained as he started to walk slower.  
  
"Well Inuyasha how did your Mother die?" Kagome asked hoping Inuyasha wouldn't yell at her.  
  
"She was attacked by a jealous dog deamon that tried to get close to my father. The demon tried to kill me then my mother jumped in the way of the attack. (if your all wandering this is the real way his Mother died I think) And my mother got killed in the process of saving me. At that moment Sesshomaru showd up. And saved me. That was the first time he ever showed brotherly love towards me. After he found out about the Tetsaiga and then he started to try to kill me." Inuyasha said as he started to sniff the air. "Kagome I think we should find a cave it's starting to rain. I don't want you getting wet".  
  
'Inuyasha it's like he's a big brother and yet a lover to me.I that we could become lovers I would love it and I would be some happy....And yet something in my heart is telling me i'm felling wrong towards someone. But who? I have to know.' Kagome was in her own thoughts and so was Inuyasha.  
  
'Kagome or Kikyo? There both the same...I think...NO! Kagome and kikyo are both different. kikyo was cold, serious and sad, and always cared to other people in HER village. She never care about demons. She would attack without even think to see if it was a good demon or not. Kagome, Kagome is happy and energentic. And she cares for others even demons. But which do I dare say it....love?' Inuyasha was so confused.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Well Thats chaptor 1!! I hope ya'll like it. Cuz if you don't i'll be a even more sad author...see U.U i'm sad. Well hope you all review AND READ MY NEW CHPTOR OF EVEERYONNE'S BETRAYAL! 


End file.
